


the alternate ending to chap 6 of tnhtm

by i_am_trash_15



Series: Getting better (or at least trying) [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Panic Attacks, non-canonical to the actual story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_trash_15/pseuds/i_am_trash_15
Summary: I got a request to make an alt ending for chapter six of my main story, There's No How-To Manual.where the guy got what he wanted.this took a dark turn.please read tags
Series: Getting better (or at least trying) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076531
Comments: 22
Kudos: 56





	1. the party scene alternate ending

**Author's Note:**

> TW  
> DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO RAPE/NONCON AND SUICIDE ELEMENTS
> 
> This is non-canonical to my actual story, just an alt ending. not imperative to the storyline, so seriously, if it makes you uncomfortable, you dont have to read it.

It was Halloween. The Lunch Club had been planning on going to one of their friend’s house, since they were throwing a huge Halloween party. Schlatt had tried getting out of it, he really had. He didn’t know anyone else, he didn’t want to interrupt any of the conversations that they might have, etc. His housemates weren’t having any of it. Apparently, he was going, that was final.

So that was how he found himself at some dude’s house party, sitting at the kitchen counter, sipping at some alcoholic drink that he couldn’t be bothered to remember the name of. All of his friends had dispersed upon arrival, either finding old friends or pretty people to talk to. So Schlatt went to find somewhere to sit, which ended up being the kitchen counter.

He tuned in on a conversation that a couple of girls were having, and he looked over. The girls were pretty, sure, and one in particular caught his eye. Her hair was dyed purple, and she had rather extravagant makeup on, but he wouldn’t ever go and talk to her. He wasn’t that kind of person. So he goes back to nursing his drink and people watching.

After another ten minutes of absolutely nothing happening, he watches as the girl with the purple hair puts her drink down to talk more animatedly at her friend. Some creep immediately reached across the table and put a pill-looking thing in her drink. It dissolved almost immediately. Schlatt made eye contact with the guy, and the guy winked at him.

Schlatt winked back rather sardonically and stood up from his place at the counter. He swallowed his anxiety and tapped the girl on the shoulder just as she was about to take a drink from her cup.

She looked him up and down before answering with a sneer.

“I’m not available,” she smirked at her friend.

“I’m not here for that.” Schlatt frowned. “I just thought you’d like to know-”

“What?” Her accent was heavy. He wondered where she was from.

“That guy put something in your drink.” He pointed at the creep, who was now glaring at him with malice. The girl with the purple hair stared wide-eyed at the guy, her drink, her friend, then back at Schlatt.

“I… oh my god, thank you!”

“Yeah.” He sat back down at his place at the kitchen counter. The girls watched their drinks much closer now, and the creep had disappeared from view.

Nothing else happened for a good hour. He was beginning to get bored of people watching, so he poured himself another drink. He knew his friends wouldn’t want to go yet, and he would just be bothering them if he asked to leave.

He shot back the rest of his drink, tasting a little bit of it on the way down. He couldn’t place it, but it just… tasted funny. Maybe he grabbed a different brand of the same shit he’d been drinking or something. He put it to the back of his mind until a few minutes later when he stood up to stretch.

The world spun. The music became too loud and everything felt fuzzy at the edges. Something wasn’t right here. He sluggishly started scanning the crowd for his friends, when he saw that guy who tried to drug that girl out of the corner of his eye, grinning darkly at him. He evidently wasn’t happy with him.

The creep stood up and began walking towards him, and Schlatt tried to remain calm as he walked away, but in his mind, the oncoming panic made everything spin faster and faster.

There! He saw Ted talking to some girl, thanks mostly to the man’s obscene height. He tried to beeline it to him, but he knew that it was more like a sloppy walk. He looked back and the guy was still following him, though he was held up by a passing group of people. When Schlatt turned away from him, he could feel the stare on his back.

The music was pounding in his head, giving him a migraine. He felt like the ground was shaking under his feet, and he finally reached Ted, tugging at his sleeve. Ted shrugged him off, grumbling, going back to talking to the girl he was chatting with. He almost tried again, but his wrist was grabbed tightly, and he was pulled back. He tried to fight his captor, to scream, to shout, anything, but all that came out were weak whimpers and panicked panting, and even if he did manage to shout, it would have been drowned out by the noises of the party. The man wrapped his arm around Schlatt, pulling him away from everyone. Once they were away more, and Schlatt could finally get a breath of fresh air, his head cleared ever so slightly, and he stomped on his captor’s foot with his steel-toe booted hoof. The man cried out in pain and rage, catching Schlatt by the back of the shirt before he could get away.

Schlatt was wrestled to the ground, in his hazed state it was too easy. He tried to squirm, fight back, anything, but the man grabbed one of his horns and yanked his head back before slamming his head down into the dirt.

Once, twice, three times, until Schlatt went limp, his head pounding and his vision even fuzzier than before. He could swear that he felt blood going down his head and pouring from his nose, flooding his mouth.

His head lolled back as the man turned him over and dragged him further into the woods, out of sight. There were noises, but Schlatt could barely hear them. He blocked it all out, or at least tried to. He let his mind shut off, but he couldn’t ignore everything. The cold on his bare skin, an extreme discomfort pressing into him, ripping him open. He wouldn’t let himself cry, he wouldn’t give the man that satisfaction.

Nausea welled in his gut as his body screamed in pain, and the man touched him, groped him, pressed into him, _violated_ him. He felt a sticky, dirty feeling, and the touching left, the man disappeared, apparently satisfied. 

Schlatt weakly pulled his clothes back up, curling up in a little ball against a tree and letting out a shaky breath. He felt colder than usual, which was definitely saying something. The drugs still in his system muddled his mind, everything swimming around him. Would anyone find him? He didn’t think he could stand it if they did. They already put up with him too much, they didn’t deserve all the shit he put them through. He ought to just make sure that they never have to put up with him again.

This was just going to make a big mess that they were gonna have to clean up, and he already felt like he was dying. There was a pounding in his head from where the man had slammed him into the ground, and his face ached. His nose was broken. He deserved it anyway. He should have fought back harder.

Everything was pain. Every move he made, if he tried to get up, if he stayed where he was. 

No one was coming for him, he determined after what seemed like ages of laying there, curled up. His friends were probably not even looking for him, just assuming that he went home. He didn’t even know where home was. Good riddance, they would think when they found out. They could finally get someone who they actually cared about to record their shit for them. He was just allowed to be there because they pitied him. At least they won’t have to pity him any longer.

Schlatt got up to go find a place to quietly die. He limped through the forest, every step filled with pain, but he pushed through it.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small lake. _Oh, god,_ he thought at first, _I hate water…_

Then he remembered his objective.

How poetic.

  
  
  


Ted and the others were just about done with this party. Everyone was leaving, and they were all ready to leave. It was around three in the morning now, and Ted joined the group of his friends in the main room.

All of them were there already, except for Schlatt, who was nowhere to be found. You would think that the one person who didn’t even really want to go would be the first asking to leave, but they just couldn’t find him.

“Hey, you guys waiting for something?” the host of the party asked.

“Yeah, we can’t find our friend, Schlatt,” Carson said.

“What does he look like?”

“Uhh, he’s got horns, like, ram horns, and brown hair… he had on some boots?” 

“Uhh, no, haven’t seen him. Oh! I’ve got some security cameras around, we can check those!”

“Oh, perfect. Could we?” the host nodded, and waved them along to his computer. He pulled up the footage from the cameras, and rewound it to when they first arrived and split up. They watched Schlatt stand awkwardly in the doorway before going into the kitchen. They switched cameras to watch the kitchen cam, and watched Schlatt awkwardly lean against the kitchen counter for at least fifteen minutes before finding a drink and hopping up to sit on the counter, sipping at his drink.

They sped up the footage until Schlatt hopped up, and then rewound it to a few seconds before. Schlatt saw some guy slip some drugs in a girl’s drink, and went over and told her. Then he sat back down, he and the guy sharing a nasty look. Then he went back to people watching, eventually getting another drink. He let his head rest against the cabinets behind him, his eyes falling shut momentarily. Quick as a viper, the guy from before just leaned over and dropped a fuck ton of drugs into Schlatt’s drink. Schlatt opened his eyes again, and looked around for a few minutes before taking a big swig of his drink. He kept drinking it slowly, eventually finishing it. He kept watching people for another little bit, which they anxiously sped through, until Schlatt got up to stretch. He stumbled, grabbing at his head. He drunkenly looked around, eyes locking on the dickhead who’d drugged him. He started walking in the opposite direction, stumbling into the main room. They switched cameras.

Schlatt was drunkenly scanning the sea of people, looking for something. He locked onto something, and tried going forwards, but he stumbled and hit a wall. He pushed himself back up and wove through a group of people just as the other guy came into the room, trying to reach him.

The guys followed Schlatt’s gaze, and Ted’s stomach dropped when he realized that Schlatt was looking at _him_ . He was trying to get to _him_.

The ram hybrid reached him, tugging weakly at his sleeve, and Ted _shrugged him off._ It felt like he stopped breathing for a second when the man grabbed Schlatt and pulled him back. The hybrid weakly fought back, but he was too out of his own mind, too lethargic to do much of anything. Ted watched in frozen horror with his friends as the man dragged Schlatt out the back door, away from the party.

The host was the first to break the silence.

“Holy fuck. That’s fucked up. Oh my god.” The Lunch Club looked at each other, then all bolted for the door, racing out.

“Schlatt! Schlatt, where are you?” they all took turns calling out and shouting over each other.

They searched for maybe an hour, before there was finally a hint of news.

It wasn’t good.

All of them looked amongst the others as faces began to pale and fall as tears began surfacing.

  
  
  


_Jschlatt drowned._


	2. Survivor's Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the lunch club deal with the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't gonna continue this, because I felt like i left it at a ood stopping point, but what can i say? i am a sucker for making people hurt. in here. *points to heart*

_ Jschlatt drowned. _

Ted stared at his communicator in disbelief. This couldn’t be happening. The guy who took him fucking  _ drowned him _ ?! He whipped around to Carson.

“Turn on respawns!”

“I’m trying, I’m trying! It won’t work!” the blonde groaned. Everyone was standing in shocked silence, and Ted was trying to keep it together. He looked around.

“Let’s fan out. See if we can find him. Maybe if we can find him, if he’s in the radius or something, it’ll work,” he ordered. The others nodded. Travis looked around, sniffing.

“I’m smelling something,” he muttered, his voice thick. Ted had almost forgotten that he was a dog hybrid.

“You can track him?”

“Yeah. gimme a sec.” he sniffed around, eventually locking onto something and following it. The others followed him, looking around, some of them holding back tears. “Guys I found something.” Travis pointed with shaky hands to imprints in the mud, pointing to some rather unwelcome implications. Ted felt his stomach flip. He ignored Schlatt’s feeble plea for help, and this was the consequence. Their friend must have been in pain, and he had to go through  _ this _ , and now he was dead.

There were boot prints in the mud leading in two different directions. Travis pointed one way.

“That’s where Schlatt went,” he said, pointing deeper into the forest. “Whoever he was with went that way.”

“Wait, then how did Schlatt drown? They went separate ways,” Charlie asked. As soon as he said anything, he paled, looking like he  _ really _ did not want the answer to that one.

“Let’s find Schlatt. That guy is already on camera, we can help catch him later,” Noah murmured, voice wavering. Ted was still fighting back nausea that he  _ let this happen _ . He screwed up so much with Schlatt, they were  _ just _ starting to get along. First the bar, now this. He was gonna make that guy pay.

There was a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey. You didn’t know. It isn’t your fault,” Cooper looked up at him. Ted clenched his jaw, shrugging off the fish hybrid’s hand. They caught up with the others. Travis had stopped in front of a lake, and his hands were shaking. There before them was a dirt pillar that went up and out a few blocks. 

The surviving members of the Lunch Club looked at it in mourning. They knew the implications of this. They knew what this meant. The man who took him didn’t drown him. This felt worse, somehow. Ted felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“Cooper. Can you see if you can find him?” Carson asked. The aforementioned whipped around at him.

“No. Please don’t make me go get him. You know how I reacted to pulling him out of the pool, and then he was just unconscious, please don’t make me get him now…” he pleaded, paling.

“You’re the only one who can. Please? We can’t just leave him in there.”

“Fuck,” Cooper frowned at the water, as if begging it not to make him do this. Ted understood why. After Schlatt had almost drowned at the pool party, Cooper had to get him then, too. Every time Schlatt was asleep around then, or just quiet and still, Ted knew that Cooper still saw him pale and almost dead. This would not help that trauma at all, but they had to get the ram’s body out.

Cooper waded in, swimming over to where the dirt stopped. He swam down, and Ted found himself praying that Cooper didn’t find him. That there was some mistake.

But when Cooper resurfaced, face red and chin trembling, Ted could feel the tears he had fought so hard to push back beginning to pool in his eyes. 

Schlatt looked like a mess. There was a nasty bruise on his forehead, his nose looked broken, and he was so, so pale. Carson tried turning on the respawns anxiously, trying everything to bring him back as Cooper and Noah tried giving him CPR, but after a little while of trying, they knew it was hopeless.

Ted dropped to his knees beside Schlatt.

  
“I’m so sorry…” he let the tears fall, his shoulders shaking. His friends were crying too, he knew. He should try to be strong for them, he knew.

But looking in the face of his biggest mistake, he couldn’t bear to be strong for anyone right then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok now im done fr
> 
> sorry not sorry
> 
> next chapter for real story up soon i promise


End file.
